Do You Really Love Me
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: Sequel to How Am I Supposed to Love You. The Wyatt Family is put through tests of love as Rose runs away from home and Piper gets into an accident.
1. Madison Faith Wyatt

**A/n: I'M BACK! Sorry about the long wait, school has held me back from doing any writing at all. I'll try to keep this as up to date as possible, but it maybe not be until the summer that I can really establish a story. So, hopefully you'll all stick with me until then:) **

**To bring you up to speed:**

**I Think I Love You: Piper has had a crush on Leo, one of her good friends, for as long as she can remember. During their junior year of high school, Leo moves away. Over the summer, Leo comes back for a visit, and Piper shares how she feels about him. But someone doesn't want Piper and Leo together and tears them apart. Will they ever get back together?**

**How Am I Supposed to Love You: About 6 years after Piper and Leo are taken away from each other. Piper gets a job as an actress on a new soap opera, "How Am I Supposed to Love You?" And to her surprise, she discovers that her love interest on the show is none other than…**

"WAH!" Piper Wyatt, who was asleep in a rocking chair, jumped up and rushed across and into the refurbished closet, which was now a nursery. "Shhhh, it's okay, honey. Mommy's here." Piper picked up her 3-month old daughter and cradled her in her arms, rocking back and forth.

"Piper," Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, spoke as he leaned against the doorway. "Go to sleep. I'll take care of the baby. You're running yourself too hard." "I can take care of it, Leo!" Piper snapped, her tiredness making her moody.

"Piper, you haven't gotten a wink of sleep since we came up. The doctors said that everything should be fine now. She's as healthy as she can be." "But she isn't perfectly healthy! I can't almost lose her again, Leo!"

Piper and Leo stared at each other for a while, their minds wandering back to the two months of living in the NICU. Along with being premature, the baby had been born with premature apnea, where she stopped breathing occasionally.

The second she had been born the doctors had taken the baby away and put her in a ventilator. There she had stayed after she was diagnosed, wires hooked up to her body and an alarm that either was a false alarm or was for real.

Tears crept into Piper's eyes and she resisted the urge to hold her baby tighter. She knew the image of her baby lying in that ventilator would haunt her forever, and the emotional distress would scar her for life.

"There, you got her back to sleep," Leo noted quietly. "Lay her down and come to bed. If she cries, I'll get up and see to her. You can't keep staying up all night, Piper. You're going to hurt yourself soon."

Piper looked into the face of her daughter, then slowly lowered her back down into the crib. She double and triple checked the home apnea monitor the doctors had sent them home with, which always kept track of the baby's breathing rate and chest movement.

Piper started to walk away from the crib, but she couldn't get herself to move. Once again, her baby was in wires. Leo walked up behind Piper and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "She's going to be okay," he whispered.

"I know she is," Piper replied, leaning back into her husband. "I just can't stop worrying." "We just have to have faith, Pipes," Leo said. "Worrying isn't going to make her any better. "Piper nodded in agreement, then closed her eyes and started nodding off.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Piper willingly let Leo lead her out of the nursery and crawled into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

000000000000000

"Piper? Leo?" Phoebe called as she and Rose, Piper and Leo's oldest daughter, stepped into the manor. "In the kitchen," Piper answered. Rose ran through the hall into the kitchen and attached herself to the first leg she saw, which happened to be her father's.

"Hey, muffin!" Leo greeted, picking his daughter up and hugging her. "Did you have fun at Aunt Phoebe's?" "Yeah!" Rose answered, nodding her head vigorously. "But I missed you."

"Oh, we missed you too, sweetie!" Piper agreed, getting up from the table and taking her daughter out of her husband's arms. "Were you a good girl?" "Of course, mommy!" "Really?" Piper asked her younger sister. "Yeah, totally." Phoebe answered. "She's a great kid."

A cry from upstairs alerted the family the baby was up. Piper started to put Rose on the floor, but Leo gave her a look. "I got it, remember?" Leo said. Piper rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded.

"You hungry, muffin?" Piper asked. "Yeah!" Rose exclaimed. "Pancakes!" Piper set Rose in a chair at the table and started moving around the kitchen for ingredients. "You want anything?"

"I could never turn down some of your pancakes, Pipes," Phoebe responded. "I'll take that as a yes." Piper noted. "So, have you guys thought of a name yet for the baby?" Phoebe asked, taking a seat at the table.

"No, we really haven't." Piper answered. "We never got around to thinking about names, and when she came early, we were so worried about losing her, we forgot about names altogether."

"Well, Rose and I started thinking up some last night instead of reading a book." Phoebe explained. "You wanna tell her our idea, honey?" "Yeah!" Rose agreed. "We thought either Madison Danielle or Faith Lynn."

"Oh, wow, those are both great!" Piper exclaimed. "I really like Faith, cuz we've had to put so much faith into her living. But Madison has always been a name I liked…" she paused and smiled at her daughter. "You did a great job picking those!"

"I picked Madison!" Rose announced proudly. "Remember, you told me you were going to name me that? But then you thought of Rose." "That's right! I forgot I told you that." Piper set down the whisk she was mixing the pancake batter with and stared off into space.

"Here's an idea. How about we combine both of them into Madison Faith Wyatt. What do you think?" "You're gonna use my idea?" Rose gasped. "Of course, honey. It's a great idea!" Piper walked over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Piper!" Leo yelled anxiously from upstairs. "Call 911! The baby isn't breathing!"

**A/n: Cliff hanger, and its only the first chapter! I'll make it longer next time, I promise. I just wanted to reintroduce you to everything. Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Have Faith

**A/n: Well, I guess this would be the time to tell you that I have chosen to not reply to all of your reviews anymore. It just takes up too much of my time. Sorry :**

**I also would like to ask the first five people that reviewed (thanks to you :) to reread the first chapter. I added a little bit about why the baby was in the hospital. Please and thank you!**

After standing in shock for a minute, Piper finally gathered herself and dialed 911. The woman on the other end told Piper to calm down, first, and then asked a series of questions about the baby.

Piper told Phoebe to wait outside for the ambulance after she had hung up, then sprinted upstairs to the nursery. Leo had the baby on the floor and seemed to be performing CPR. Piper kneeled down next to him.

"It's coming," Piper panted. When Leo didn't respond to her, Piper started to tell him again, then realized he needed to concentrate on what he was doing. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

When Leo came up from giving the baby a quick breath he shook his head then went back into compressions. Piper watched, mortified, as nothing Leo did seemed to be working. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and went back downstairs.

"Mommy! What's happening?" Rose asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Piper ran past, saying, "Not now, honey." She opened the door and stopped next to Phoebe, who was standing on the porch.

"How long did they say they would be?" Phoebe asked, turning her head to watch both ends of the street. "As soon as possible." Piper answered. "They're only 10 minutes away, so it shouldn't be too much longer."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the wailing of sirens hit both of the sister's ears. They turned their heads, and saw the white ambulance coming down the road. They both began waving their arms, and the ambulance stopped on the side of the road.

A crew of four or five paramedics jumped out of the van and pulled things out of the back. Two grabbed a gurney and ran up the lawn to where Piper and Phoebe were. "They're upstairs. Follow me," Piper explained, already turning to go through the open door.

"Leo, they're here," Piper yelled as she burst through the bedroom door. She got out of the way as one paramedic set up the gurney and the other gently took the baby away from Leo.

After setting the baby on the gurney, the paramedics lifted the gurney and maneuvered it out into the hallway. Leo started to follow them, but Piper stood still. Leo watched as tears began to trickle down her face then enveloped her in a hug.

Piper wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and cried into his chest. "Don't lose faith yet," Leo whispered. "Come on, let's ride in the ambulance with her." He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and out the door.

"If you want a ride, hurry up!" The paramedic yelled as politely as she could. Leo and Piper jogged down the lawn and hopped into ambulance. The sirens roared to life as the van pulled out onto the road and headed to the hospital.

0000000000000

Piper and Leo jumped out of the van and moved out of the way as the gurney was lowered onto the ground, then rushed through the automatic doors. The paramedic that had yelled to hurry up held back and talked to the couple.

"If you're up to it, you can come and watch through the door of the room." The woman explained. "Or you can wait in the lobby and we'll come find you." Leo looked down at his wife, who was still frozen in shock.

"Honey? What do you want to do?" Leo asked quietly. "I can't…." Piper broke off, shaking her head. "We'll wait in the lobby," Leo answered. "Okay. There's a cafeteria on the top floor if you need something to eat."

The woman hurried into the hospital, leaving Piper and Leo out in the chill of the start of fall. Piper clung to her husband, once again crying into his shirt. Leo kissed the top of Piper's head then led her into the hospital.

After helping Piper into a chair, Leo told her he was going to go get some breakfast. "You want anything?" Leo asked. Piper shook her head, unable to say anything. Leo kissed the top of her head again. "Have faith," he whispered before he walked away.

Piper sat in the lobby, watching people come in and out; some relieved their family member or friend would be okay, others given the bad news they had passed on. She forced herself to stop thinking about her daughter, but it wasn't working.

Leo walked back in with two bagels with cream cheese, and two bottles of water. Piper smiled as she sat down next to him. In the time of the past ten minutes, she had become hungry. "You know me better than anybody," Piper told her husband.

Leo gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then opened her water and handed it to her. Piper took a bite of her bagel then gasped when she realized it was her favorite, an apple cinnamon bagel.

"What would I do without you?" Piper asked, leaning her head on Leo's shoulder. "You'd be miserable," Leo answered with a smile, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much." "I love you too," Piper echoed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt?" A nurse announced, walking into the lobby. Leo looked up and raised his hand. The nurse walked over and sat down in a chair across from them. Piper sat up straight and grabbed Leo's hand.

"We were able to get your baby breathing again. She's in a ventilator, which means she isn't breathing for herself at the moment. I hear that you were in the NICU for the past two months with her?"

"Yes," Leo answered. "Well, I'm afraid you might have to be here for another two months, basically giving her the treatments over again." The nurse explained. Piper closed her eyes to suppress her tears. She couldn't go through all that again.

Leo squeezed his wife's hand, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "So you're saying the treatments didn't work the first time?" Leo asked. "Sadly, you're correct. We thought that she took to the treatment, but I guess we were wrong."

"What happens if the treatment keeps failing?" Piper asked. "About 75 percent of the time…" the nurse broke off, letting them know it wasn't good news, "they die." Piper gasped, tears jumping into her eyes, and she leaned over, her head between her knees.

Leo rubbed Piper's back soothingly. "I should get back," the nurse told them. "We'll do everything we can. I'm sorry that you have to go through this." She walked out of the lobby, just as Phoebe ran in.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed, running over to them. She kneeled down in front of Piper and took her hand. "Honey, what's wrong?" "Madison might die," Piper whispered so softly Phoebe barely heard her.

"Madison?" Leo asked. "Me and Rose were thinking of names last night, and today when we told Piper, we all agreed on Madison Faith Wyatt." Phoebe explained. "Do you like it?" Piper asked, turning to her husband with tears streaming down her face.

"If you like it, then I like it," Leo answered with a smile. "Wait," Piper started, sitting up straight. "Where is Rose?"

00000000000000000

"Mommy!" Rose screamed, tears falling down her face. "Daddy! Stop hiding! Where are you?" She had gone into her room to play since Mommy wouldn't tell her what was going on. When she had come out because she was hungry, she realized no one was home.

Rose ran to the living room and looked out the window. There were no cars that she could see. Uncle Cole had dropped her and Phoebe off on his way to work, so Aunt Phoebe must've gotten a ride with mommy and daddy.

The phone in the kitchen began to ring. Rose ran to it and tried grabbing it, but it was too high up. Rose, who had gone through this before, hit the wall a few times and let the phone fall to the floor. Then she picked it up and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?" Rose asked, her voice choked with tears. "Rose, honey! Are you okay?" Piper's voice exclaimed. "Mommy!" Rose cried, tears falling down her face again. "Where did you go? I went upstairs, and then I came back down, and all of you were gone."

"We had to take baby Madison to the hospital, honey." Piper explained. "And I guess Aunt Phoebe didn't realize you were upstairs, so she left without you. Aunt Phoebe's coming to get you, so be ready when she gets there, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Rose said obediently. "And Mommy?" "Yes, honey," Piper answered. "Is my baby sister going to be okay?" Piper closed her eyes, trying not to think about what the nurse had said. "She's going to be fine, honey."

"Okay. I love you, mommy." "I love you too, honey. Now go get some clothes on, then put your coat and shoes on." "Okay. Tell Daddy I love him too. Bye!" "Bye, honey, I'll see you soon." Rose hung up, but still wondered how her whole family had forgotten about her.

**A/n: Wow, I didn't even know I was writing that last part until I was done with it! And I just now realized that I don't know if babies don't take to treatment of Premature Apnea. Oh well, not a big deal. Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Catching Up

**A/n: I was going to have this updated like last week, but I have had no ideas whatsoever! But now I am officially done with school for the summer, so hopefully I'll have some ideas and get farther in this.**

"Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt?" A nurse called out into the waiting room. Leo looked up, trying hard not to move the shoulder where Piper was peacefully asleep. The nurse realized Piper was asleep and moved closer to talk to Leo.

"We've stabilized the baby, and she's breathing again." The nurse informed Leo. "It should be okay to come in and see her." "Piper, honey," Leo whispered, shaking his wife's leg. Piper moaned and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Piper asked groggily. "Madison is breathing again, and they said we could go see her." Leo told his wife. Piper nodded her head, still half asleep and not sure what Leo was really saying.

"This way," The nurse stood up from her crouched position and started walking away. Leo took Piper's hand and stood up. Piper, who had just fallen asleep again, was jolted awake by the removal of her pillow.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Leo said. He helped Piper to her feet and held both her hands in his. "No, I want to," Piper said quietly. A part of her brain still hadn't totally clicked with where she was going.

"Is the medicine working this time?" Leo asked the nurse as they moved down the hallway. "We think that it is, but that's also what we thought last time. So we might have to keep her longer and make sure that it keeps working. But, for now, it is working."

As Piper stumbled along next to her husband, still wanting to go back to sleep, she hit her elbow on a door that was stood open. Piper winced and let go of her husband's hand to rub her elbow.

The blow also woke Piper up. She realized she was going to see her daughter stuck in a ventilator again. "I don't know if I want to come in anymore," Piper spoke up hesitantly, but Leo hadn't seemed to hear her.

Piper started to repeat what she was saying, but the nurse beat her to words. "Your daughter is in there, the crib in the back right corner. I really hope that you don't have to stay as long as you did last time."

As the nurse walked away, Leo took Piper's hand. "You ready?" Leo asked softly. "I don't know," Piper answered even more quietly. "I don't think I can look at her in a ventilator again."

Leo squeezed his wife's hand in reassurance. They looked through the window in the swinging to the room of about 5 cribs. Only one other ventilator, other than Madison's, was holding a baby.

Tears filled Piper's eyes, seeing her baby locked up again. _Why did this have to happen to us?_ Piper asked herself, just like she did every night. _How come it had to be our baby? _

"Mommy!" A voice called. Piper turned her head and saw Rose running down the hall towards her. "Rose Michelle, do not run!" Piper yelled at her daughter. Rose stopped completely in the middle of the hallway.

Rose saw the sadness on her mother's face, and the anger that she had been bad. _Ever since that baby came, mommy's been different,_ Rose realized. _Maybe she doesn't love me anymore. She just thinks I'm a bad girl._

Rose turned around and ran back to Phoebe, who was about four or five feet behind her. Rose grabbed onto her aunt's legs and clung tightly. "Rose, what's wrong?" "Mommy yelled at me," Rose cried as tears started to trickle down her face.

"Honey, you're not supposed to run in a hospital," Phoebe explained, crouching down to her daughter's height. "Then how come she couldn't just say it like you did? She yelled and looked angry."

"This is a hard time for her and daddy, Rose. The baby isn't doing well, and she might die soon. Mom just has a lot of emotions inside of her right now." "Then how come she only looks at the baby with love?" Rose asked.

Phoebe felt her heart break inside as she realized what was happening. _Rose thinks Piper and Leo love the baby more than her!_ "Oh, honey, that's not it at all! She loves you just as much as the baby."

"Then tell her to act like it," Rose snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Phoebe wanted to laugh right then and there, seeing so much of all three of the sisters in her niece.

"What's going on?" Leo asked from above Phoebe. Phoebe stood up and faced her brother-in-law. "How about you go get Piper and we'll talk about it?" Phoebe suggested. "We were just about to go in and see Madison, though."

"I think this is more important," Phoebe said. "Rose…" Phoebe stopped as a buzzer started beeping, and nurses ran down the hallway past them. Piper ran over, more tears in her eyes, and clung to Leo.

"Pipes, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked. Piper tried talking, but her sobs drowned her out. Leo rubbed her back soothingly as Piper tried to catch her breath. "M-M-Madison!" She gasped. "She stopped breathing again."

0000000000000000000

"And that's how my most memorable moment as a child ended," A 12 year old Rose explained, standing up in front of a class of 25 kids. "My sister is okay now. It turned out she didn't have sleep apnea, but a heart problem. My mom wasn't too happy when she found out they diagnosed her wrong."

A small laugh echoed through the room. "Madi has to take pills every day, and a doctors appointment every month, but we live pretty normal lives." The room erupted in clapping as Rose went back to her seat.

"Well, that's definitely something I would never forget. Thank you for that, Rose. Now, next we get to hear some childhood memories from…Danny Bell." The young boy rose out of his seat and stepped in front of the class.

But Rose continued thinking about what she hadn't told the class. Like the fact that, after all the years, she still thought that they loved Madison more than her.

**A/n: I love this new idea! Forgive me for the "it wasn't sleep apnea, it was a heart problem". I know a doctor would never mistake something like that, but it was the only thing I could think of that worked. Plz review!**


	4. Just Like Them

**A/n: See, aren't I doing better? I'm trying my hardest to keep updating, but its not like I have anything to do :)**

**And to answer PiperandLeoFan101's question, I'm not sure yet, but I think it might be a little bit of both.**

"Yes, we realize we are still very popular from 'How Am I Supposed to Love You', but we retired after last year." Leo argued into the phone. "We have kids that we want to spend time with. We also want to spend time with each other. The answer is no."

Leo put the phone back on the cradle in the kitchen, then walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to his wife, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, you definitely told him." Piper teased. Only five minutes earlier, Leo had actually been considering taking the job, until Piper told him no.

"I was just thinking we could always use the extra cash," Leo admitted. But deep inside, he still wanted to be onstage.

"Liar, you know it was because you want to keep acting." Piper told him. Leo laughed and kissed Piper's cheek. They still knew each other like the back of their hands.

Piper captured Leo's lips before he had pulled away and deepened it. Slowly, Leo pulled his legs up and lay down on top of Piper, their kissing getting more passionate.

"Ewww, that's icky!" A 6-year old Madison exclaimed as she came downstairs. "Get a room!"

Piper and Leo both laughed as they returned to sitting positions.

"Where did you learn that?" Piper asked her daughter, patting her lap so Madison would climb up.

"I've heard Rose tell you that before," Madison answered. She crawled up on the couch and nestled herself between her parents. "Were you trying to get me another baby sister?"

"No, honey," Leo replied nervously. "We were just…doing adult things."

"Can we watch TV?" Madison asked.

Piper smiled at how quickly her daughter could change conversations. She picked up the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV on to cartoons.

Madison was soon engrossed in her show, and Piper and Leo were able to slip upstairs and spend a little time by themselves.

00000000000

"Hey, Rose!" A girl with red hair and bright blue eyes greeted as she sat down at the lunch table next to Rose.

"Hi Jamie," Rose answered, lost in her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked. "You've been kinda out of it since you gave that paper in English."

"That's just…a big issue with me."

"You mean you still think they love Madison more than you?" Jamie wondered. Rose gave a small smile, loving how Jamie always seemed to know everything.

"They're always giving her extra things, or choosing her events over mine, or spending more time with her."

"Rose, I'm sure they love you just as much as Madison. Madison just needs a little more attention, but that's it."

"Yeah, well, that little attention has gone a long way these past 6 years."

"Hi, Rose," a boy with blonde hair and green eyes said. He sat down across from the two girls.

"Hi, Mike" Rose greeted her other best friend.

"I really liked your paper today. I kinda know what you mean, my little brother has a lung problem, and my parents are always putting him first."

"Really?" Rose asked. She had known Mike for about three years, and this was the first time she had ever even heard he had a brother.

"Yeah, I don't like bringing it up a lot. I should've done that for my paper."

There was an awkward silence between Rose and Mike. Rose had noticed lately that he was acting differently around her, always quiet and not as fun.

"So, I'm gonna go up to the lunch line, you wanna join me Mike?" Jamie asked. Mike shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

Rose frowned, feeling a little hurt that Jamie was asking Mike instead of her. Jamie leaned next to Rose's ear as she walked past.

"I'm gonna see what's up with him," She whispered.

Once again, Rose felt glad that Jamie knew so much and was able to catch the awkwardness between the two friends.

The second they returned, Jamie grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

"He said he has a crush on you," Jamie exclaimed as soon as they were safely inside the restrooms. "But he was afraid if he told you it would ruin your friendship."

"Just like my parents," Rose muttered to herself.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"My parents started having feelings for each other in 6th grade," Rose explained.

"Then that must be a good sign! Do you like him too?"

"I'm not sure," Rose answered honestly. Was she going to follow the same path her parents took and start having a relationship with a guy? Would they be successful?

**A/n: So, that's my little 6th grade romance. Not sure where it's headed yet, but we'll find out. Plz review!**


	5. Family Reunion

"Piper, we are coming over whether you like it or not!" Phoebe exclaimed into the phone.

"But…"

"No buts! Me and Prue will be there in a half an hour at the least! Bye!" Phoebe hung up, leaving a droning buzz to sound in Piper's ear. Piper rolled her eyes and put the phone back in the cradle

"Hey, Leo!" Piper yelled out the door into the living room where she knew her husband was.

"Yes?" Leo answered.

"We're having a family reunion in an hour! Better get the girl's ready!"

00000000000000000

"Rose! Last one on the swings is a rotten egg!"

As Piper walked out of the house into the backyard carrying a white frosted cake, a human blur ran past her, nearly knocking her over.

"Careful where you're running, Sam!" Piper yelled to her niece. She set the cake down then walked over to the gate to greet her older sister.

A boy stood behind Prue's leg, and hid farther as Piper walked up.

"Sean!" Prue exclaimed, partly laughing and partly aggravated. "You've been here before! Now go play with Madison, I'm sure she wants something to do."

Slowly the boy stepped out from behind his mom. He spotted his cousin sitting at the picnic table and slowly made his way over. Piper and Prue watched him in amusement, then took their eyes off him to share a hug.

"Pregnant again?" Piper wondered, noticing the small bump on Prue's stomach with a laugh.

"This one was not planned!" Prue announced, putting her hand on her stomach. "A little too much whine in Hawaii." Andy, who had just walked in and heard Prue's last comment, blushed slightly.

"Aww, nothing to be ashamed of, Andy," Piper told him with a smile. "I love having more nieces and nephews." She hugged her brother-in-law.

"Well, don't expect anymore." Andy laughed. "We're done with kids after this one!"

"How was Hawaii, while we're on the subject?" Piper wondered.

"It was gorgeous!" Prue declared. "And, a very nice setting compared to a cluttered house with kids."

"Next time I'll send the kids with you so you don't end up in bed again!" Piper teased.

"I'm afraid that's the only way to keep us apart," Prue replied. The sisters smiled at each other, then Prue went to set down her food on the picnic table.

"Nick and Noah! If you do not untie your sister this instant, you are both sitting in the car for the rest of the time we are here!" A female voice screeched from behind the fence. Piper shook her head and tried holding in her laughter, but it burst out.

"I see you laughing at me," Phoebe announced as her, Cole, and their three kids walked into the backyard.

"I couldn't help it!" Piper exclaimed. Phoebe shoved her sister lightly then pulled her into a hug. "So, what exactly did they do?"

"They pulled a jump rope out of wherever they stuffed it in the car and tied Natalie to her car seat!" Phoebe explained. "Do not ask me how, those two are the next Houdini!"

"Well, I'm glad they didn't get stuck in the car," Piper said with a smile. She closed the gate and turned around to see the backyard bustling with kids running around and the adults sitting at the picnic table talking.

Piper sat down next to her husband, and felt him put his arm around her waist. She leaned against his shoulder, glad that after all these years, they still showed their love for each other.

"So, how's retired life?" Phoebe asked, reaching to grab a cookie from a plate beside her. Prue slapped her hand away, but Phoebe grabbed it and took a bite. She smile triumphantly at her sister, then turned back to Piper.

"It's nice," Piper answered. "But we're still getting calls to do small stuff up in L.A. It's hard to tell them we can't anymore."

"You know, I still haven't seen the series finale of your show," Phoebe muttered to herself. "I was sitting down to watch it, when I went into labor with Natalie."

"Basically, Jennifer, or me, gets the test results back, and it's Randy's baby. Both Eric and Austin get really mad that she was sleeping with Randy, then they find out that the other has slept with her too, so they get into a big fight. Laura seduces Ben into bed, and Chris walks in right in the middle of it, so they get into a big fight." Piper stopped. "You know what, this'll take forever to explain. What was the biggest thing you wanted to find out?"

"Well, who was the father of Jennifer's baby, and what in the world happened between Dawn and Cory!"

"Cory left her for Rachel, but then he realized he wanted Dawn back, but she had already killed herself."

"Oh, wow!" Phoebe gasped. "Please tell me you have a copy of it on tape!" Piper laughed.

"Yes, I do. I'll give it to you when you leave."

"Excuse me for a minute while I go visit the bathroom," Prue announced. She stood up and stepped into the house.

"How about some lunch?" Cole suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Piper agreed. She and Phoebe uncovered the food and called for everyone to come grab a plate.

"What are you doing now that The Bay Mirror closed?" Piper asked her younger sister as they returned to their spots with plates piled high with food.

"Running around my house after three crazy kids!" Phoebe answered with a laugh.

"Haha, very funny. Really, what are you doing?"

"I got another advice column job, this one with San Francisco Weekly. It isn't the same as working with Elise, but it pays the bills."

"What happened to Elise?"

"She moved away to Australia. She needed to get away, though, before she just burst from all of that news. And with her, everything fell apart."

Prue returned with a miserable expression on her face.

"I hate being pregnant," Prue moaned.

"That'll teach you to get drunk on your anniversary," Piper teased.

"I am definitely done with babies!"

Everyone at the table laughed. They all knew deep down that Prue loved having babies.

The reunion continued until late at night, everyone catching up where they hadn't been able too and having fun. The night ended with Cole and Leo setting off a set of fireworks. Half of the kids were asleep by the time the last one twinkled out of the sky. Everyone said goodbye and slowly both of the vans pulled out of the driveway.

Piper and Leo tucked their children to bed, then both collapsed onto their beds, everyone ready for a good night's sleep.

**A/n: Well, a little filler. Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Promise

"You promise you're coming?" Rose asked for the thousandth time, looking intently at her mom and dad who were sitting across the table from her.

"Yes, we promise!" Piper agreed. She stood with her empty coffee cup and on her way to the sink kissed the top of Rose's head. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"How many times have I heard that?" Rose muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Leo wondered, looking over the top of the newspaper.

"Nothing!" Rose exclaimed. A horn beeped outside. "That's my ride! Bye mom and dad! Remember…"

"6:00, we know!" Piper interrupted with a laugh. "Now, get going!"

Rose kissed her dad's cheek, then grabbed her backpack off the chair and ran to the front door. Piper sat back down in her chair next to Leo and leaned her head on his shoulder. The front door slammed shut, and Piper lifted her head and looked at Leo.

"You can't make it, can you?" Piper asked.

"We promised to be at Madi's thing tonight." Leo explained casually, turning the page of his paper. "One of us has to be there."

"Oh, no! That's tonight?" Piper groaned. "I thought it was tomorrow!" Leo set the paper down and looked at his wife.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I guess what you had planned. You go with Madison, I'll go with Rose."

"Think she'll understand?" Leo asked.

"Madison will be fine!" Piper replied.

"I was talking about Rose."

"Oh…"

"You have noticed she gets really distant when we chose Madison over her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Leo! When have we chosen Madison before her?"

"Rose's 10th birthday. After work we picked Madison up and took her out for ice cream, just because we felt like it. Left Rose at school until 7. She wouldn't stay in the same room with us for more than a minute."

"Okay, so we forgot her at school," Piper started.

"We did more than that. We forgot about our _daughter_, and on her birthday. I'm just saying, Piper. We aren't always her favorite people."

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm at Rose's school by 6. Until then, I will be out doing errands." Piper got to her feet and leaned over to give Leo a kiss. Leo wrapped his arm around Piper's waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Leo, errands mean I leave the house!" Piper laughed as Leo left a trail of kisses along her face.

"We have an errand that we have to do together first, though," Leo said with a smile. He stood up and carried Piper out of the kitchen.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. "Please put me down!"

Leo slowly set Piper back on her feet. Piper set her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I don't feel good, that's all." Piper explained. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and smiling at her husband. "I'll be okay, I promise." She kissed Leo lightly, then grabbed her purse on her way out the door.

0000000000000000

"Where are they?" Rose hissed as she peeked her head out from behind the curtain. In front of her were half of the school and their parents sitting down in chairs. "I can't see them!"

"Maybe they aren't here yet," Mike whispered from behind her.

"It's five minutes till 6! They're about to shut the doors so no one can come in late! They _have_ to be here now."

"Hey, what's goin on?" Jamie asked, walking up behind her two friends. "Ms. Kramer wants us in our positions."

"My parents aren't here." Rose explained, turning around to face Jamie.

"Something may have come up, Rose." Jamie suggested.

"Yeah, Madison came up. Madison's concert is tonight, so they're going to that!" Rose stomped past her friends and down the steps.

"Hey, what about the play?" Jamie asked as quietly as she could. The lights began to dim and the audience applauded as Ms. Kramer walked out onto the stage.

"I'm not doing it!" Rose stopped at the bottom of the steps. "If my parents are skipping my night for Madison, then what's the point of doing this stupid play?"

"Rose, no one can replace you, and you're the star!" Mike noted. "If you don't act, then this whole play will fall apart!"

"So?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest. Jamie rushed down the steps and grabbed her friend's arm, spinning her around to face her.

"I know you're mad, Rose. But you cannot take it out on this whole production! We have all worked too long and too hard to have it fall apart now." Rose rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"Fine. But after this is over, I want you two to run away with me. We'll go live somewhere else, I don't know where, but I need to get away from here."

"What!" Mike and Jamie exclaimed at the same time.

"You're not serious, Rose!" Jamie continued. "You're only 12!"

"I'm almost 13, an official teenager."

"How are we getting there?" Mike wondered. "Are we walking?"

"And what about food and shelter?" Jamie added. "Have you even thought this over?

"And now, ladies and gentleman," Ms. Kramer announced, "it is my privilege to give you…"

"Say yes, or I'm not doing the play." Rose told them.

"The Sound of Music!" Ms. Kramer finished. The audience clapped and the lights went dark. Ms. Kramer walked over to where the three kids were arguing.

"Say it!" Rose prodded.

"Fine!" Jamie gasped. "We'll go."

"What?" Mike questioned.

"Get out there!" Ms. Kramer muttered furiously.

"I said we're going, so go!" Jamie hissed.

Rose nodded at her friend, then turned around and stepped on stage.

"We're not seriously going to go with her, are we?" Mike asked as Rose began to sing onstage.

"We won't have to," Jamie whispered. "She'll have it out of her system by the end of the night."

**A/n: Yes, I think I like this idea. Let me know what you thought. And, I have a very good reason for piper not being there, so don't hurt me yet!**


	7. Ice Cream

**A/n: I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated this! I was on vacation for like three weeks and on top of that, my mind has just gone blank with ideas. This may be the last chapter (or two, depending) for a while, since school is about to start. Thanks for sticking with me, you guys! I'll get this done soon, hopefully.**

"Daddy!" Madison squealed, beginning to run when she spotted her dad in the crowd. Leo scooped Madison up and twirled her around.

"Hey, sweetie." Leo greeted, planting a kiss on Madison's cheek.

"Did you like my singing, daddy?" Madison asked.

"It was beautiful!" Leo promised her. "I heard you better than anyone else in the group."

"Can we go get ice cream?" Madison wondered. Leo laughed.

"I would love to honey, but we need to get home and see how Rose's play went!"

"Okay!" Madison exclaimed. Leo set Madison down on the ground and they both made their way to the car.

00000000000

"I really have to give all the credit to these kids," Ms. Kramer announced into the microphone as the clapping died down. "They were the ones who put all their energy into this musical. I just gave them the script. They gave the script the heart."

The audience began another round of applause. The line of kids standing on the stage gave another bow then filed off stage.

"So, where do you want to go?" Rose asked Jamie as they pulled off their costumes in the corner of the bathroom. All of the other girls were crammed in and talking loudly, giving the two friends some secrecy.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked back. She yanked off the black wig to reveal her brown hair pulled into a bun. "Gosh, I hated that thing!"

"Where are we running away too?" Rose repeated.

"You can't be serious, Rose!"

"Of course I'm serious. I told you we'd do it as soon as the play was over!" Rose exclaimed. "You're not backing out on me, are you?"

"Rose, I thought you were going to forget about it during the play, so I agreed. I didn't think you were honestly going to go through it!"

"Of course I am! My parent's abandoned me to go to Madison's play. I want them to suffer for making my childhood miserable."

"Rose! Will you listen to yourself? You did not have a miserable childhood! I know at least five kids that have had worse lives than you. You have two parents who love you, and an adorable little…"

"Adorable?" Rose cut in loudly. "That annoying little brat that steals all the attention? Oh, yeah, she's adorable, all right."

"I don't know what else to do here, Rose." Jamie said, shaking her head. "If you run away tonight, then I'm not coming with you. I'm not putting my life on the line for your dumb assumption that your not loved."

"Jamie! You're my best friend!"

"I don't want to do this," Jamie sighed, "but if you run away, I'm not going to be your best friend either."

"You can't do that to me!" Rose shrieked.

"Rose, I won't follow you around and watch you make a fool of yourself."

"Fine. I don't need you anymore!" Rose threw her blonde wig in Jamie's face then stormed off the stage and out of the school.

"I'm doing the right thing," Jamie told herself, turning around to put her costume away. "She's being dumb, and as soon as she figures out I'm really not coming, she won't go. She won't do anything without me."

Jamie continued telling herself that Rose wouldn't go, until an image of Rose trying to cross a three-lane highway popped into her head.

"Who am I kidding?" Jamie said. "She's going to go and get herself killed!" Jamie rushed out of the school and looked around. She spotted a small body walking under one of the streetlights in front of the school

"Rose!" Jamie yelled, running towards her friend. The body stopped, and as Jamie got closer, she realized it was Rose.

"So, you're coming?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Only to make sure you kill yourself until you figure out this is just a really big misunderstanding."

"And you're still my best friend?"

"Of course! I could never not be your best friend!"

"Great!" Rose smiled brightly. "Let's go to my house and get a few things."

"You're parents will be there, though, right?"

"No, they're probably taking Madison out for ice cream. We'll have the house all to ourselves."

000000000000000

"Piper?" Leo called out as he and Madison walked into a very dark house. "Are you here?"

"Daddy, can you turn on a light?" Madison whispered, hugging her dad's leg. "It's dark in here."

Leo pressed the light switch and the hall flooded with the bright light. Madison carefully hung her coat on the hook for her and Rose, then headed upstairs. Leo continued looking around the first floor, trying to find his wife.

Leo looked out of the front window, and didn't see Piper's car.

"That's weird," Leo muttered to himself. Both the girl's performances started at the same time and were about the same length, and Rose's school was closer, so she should be back by now. "Probably just took her out for ice cream."

Leo settled himself on the couch and turned on the TV. Half an hour later, Piper still wasn't home and Leo was really starting to get worried. He got up and started for the phone when the phone started ringing. Leo rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Leo Wyatt?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Frank from Memorial Hospital. Your wife, Piper Wyatt, was brought in about two hours ago from a car accident. She's…"

"A car accident?" Leo exclaimed, cutting the doctor off.

"Yes. The injuries have put her in a coma. I hope it wouldn't trouble you to come…"

"I'll be right there!" Leo cut her off again, practically throwing the phone back into the cradle on the wall. Leo rushed out of the kitchen back into the hallway. "Rose, come down here! We have to go!"

_Please be alright, Pipes,_ Leo thought to himself. _Please._

**A/n: Well….let me know what you thought!**


	8. Big News

**A/n: Please, please, _please_ don't hurt me! I will be honest, I have had the hardest time writing this story. I keep feeling like something isn't right. Should Rose really be so set on her parents favoring Madison that she is going to run away? Well, I guess read this chapter, then you can let me know what you think. **

"See, no one's here, just like I told you." Rose said, taking her key out of her coat pocket and sliding it into the lock. She twisted it, and the door swung open at her touch.

"I still don't like this, Rose," Jamie whispered as Rose closed the door and started off in the dark. "What if they're at the school to get you? Or they found out you aren't there and are out looking for you?"

"Since when are you the worry-wart?" Rose hissed. "I thought you liked adventure."

"I like adventure, Rose. I don't like going on a cross-country trip when we have no destination!"

Rose stormed up the stairs with a disgruntled yell. Jamie shook her head with a roll of her eyes and followed. Hopefully she could get her friend out of this crazy state before they got too far.

00000000000000000

Leo hurried through the automatic doors of the hospital, Madison in his arms, and stopped at the reception desk.

"Can you help me? My wife was just brought in from a car accident."

"Name?" The man at the desk asked with a bored expression.

"Piper Wyatt."

"Oh, the girl that was…" The receptionist started, his eyes lighting up.

"Don't tell him yet," A doctor interrupted suddenly, walking up to the desk. "Hi, Mr. Wyatt. My name is Dr. Frank, from the phone call."

"Yes, of course." Leo shook the doctor's hand briskly with his free hand. "What's wrong with my wife?"

"Walk with me, Mr. Wyatt." Leo followed as the doctor started down a very busy hallway. "When your wife was brought in, she was in respiratory shock. We were able to stabilize her breathing and stop much of the bleeding. But there was a lot of internal bleeding and Mrs. Wyatt fell into a coma. We proceeded with tests, and found out that your wife is three weeks pregnant."

Leo felt his jaw drop. Now, on top of Piper being hurt, she was pregnant again?

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Leo asked.

"We aren't totally sure. We've never had a pregnant woman in a coma in this hospital. We're doing the best that we can to check on the baby constantly."

"Can I see Piper?"

"For a few minutes." Dr. Frank stopped in front of a closed blue curtain. "We'll get her a better room once the hospital clears out a little."

Leo held back the curtain and stepped past it. Piper lay still on the bed, a pale face, and the many different machines attached to his wife beeping. Leo pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, Madison still curled against his chest.

"What's wrong with mommy, daddy?"

"Mommy fell asleep and they can't wake her up." Leo answered.

"Will she wake up soon?"

"I hope so, sweetie." Leo kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I really hope so."

00000000000000

"You can't be mad at me, Rose! You know as well as I do that this is crazy!"

Rose continued her angry packing, moving across the room from her closet to her bed where a bag was sitting. She avoided her best friend's eyes as she stuffed shirts and other things into her bag.

"Rose! Talk to me!"

"If you don't want to come, then just leave right now!" Rose snapped, throwing her head up to glare at her friend.

"I can't not come and leave you out in the world all alone! I care about what happens to you!"

"Well, I'm glad someone does," Rose muttered.

"Why are you acting like this, Rose? You're parents do not hate you!"

"Then why weren't they at my play?!" Rose yelled.

As Rose's words echoed through the room, silence answered. Rose continued staring into Jamie's eyes, her heavy breathing filling her ears. The doorbell rang downstairs, and Rose gladly turned away from her friend to answer it.

Looking through the window next to the door, Rose saw that Mike was standing on her porch. She swung open the door and smiled at her other friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw Jamie run out of the school, so I figured something was going on. I told my mom I'd see her at home and followed you guys."

"Well, don't stay too long. We're running away tonight."

"You're still going to do that?" Mike exclaimed. Rose glared at him furiously, then turned on her heel and started for the stairs. "Hey, wait!"

Rose raced up the stairs with Mike close on her heels. She stepped into her room and slammed the door in Mike's face, literally.

"Ow!" Mike grumbled from behind the door as Rose walked back to her closet.

"Is that Mike?" Jamie asked.

"You let him in, you're not allowed to come with me." Rose ordered. Jamie smiled at her friend, and Rose smiled back. They were okay and didn't need to talk about the fight.

"Rose, I didn't mean it like that! I was just surprised that you still wanted to do it. Your dad…"

"Yeah, I know, he probably didn't mean to forget. But he did, and I'm gonna see how long it takes them to figure out I'm gone this time."

"Well, yes, but that's not it. He called the school…"

"Oh, goody, he finally remembered and wants to apologize!" Rose laughed sarcastically.

"Rose, listen to me! There's something…"

"Mike, if you keep trying to talk me out of this, I am never going to talk again. Either you leave and don't say a word to anybody, or you come in this room and go with us."

Mike was silent for a minute. Then the door to the room opened and Mike walked inside.

"Rose, I need you to listen to me. Ms. Kramer is looking for you. Your dad called from the hos…"

"What did I just say, Mike?" Rose interrupted.

Mike held his lips together, trying his hardest not to get angry with his friend. Mr. Wyatt had called from the hospital to let Rose know her mom was in the hospital. He knew he needed to tell her, but if he kept bringing her dad up, he was probably going to be kicked out of the house.

"So, where are we going?" Mike wondered.

"I was thinking about heading to Colorado. I hear its really pretty there."

"Colorado?!" Jamie shrieked. "Do you know how far away that is, Rose?"

"Yeah, but that's the fun of it. We can ride a bus, and see all kinds of different things. It will be an adventure we'll never forget."

"Rose, we're 12!"

"Do we need to go through this again? I told you I want to leave, so we're going to leave."

"Can we at least stay in California for a little while. Maybe go to Los Angeles or something first?" Mike suggested. Jamie wanted to hug Mike until he broke in half.

"Hey, I like that idea!" Rose agreed. Jamie let out a silent breath of relief. "We can head to Hollywood or something. Maybe meet some famous people! I'll go get a few more things, then we can go." Rose hurried out of the room in high spirits.

Jamie walked over to Mike and leaned close to his ear.

"Go downstairs and find Mr. Wyatt's cell number and any other number he could be reached at. We're gonna need to contact him."

000000000000000000

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wyatt, but I can't seem to find where Rose went." Ms. Kramer told Leo over the phone. "I saw her leave with Jamie Rivers, but other than that, I'm not sure. She ran out of here pretty quick."

"Well, thank you for trying, Ms. Kramer. I'll try and get home and figure out some more."

"I do hope your wife gets better soon."

"Thank you. Good-bye."

Leo sighed as he set down the phone on the hospital's secretary desk. He thanked the receptionist for letting him use the phone and headed back up the hall to Piper's room.

Inside, a small smile crept onto Leo's face. Madison had crawled up onto the bed next to her mom and was now fast asleep. Leo could help but notice how Madison, unlike Rose, didn't look like Piper. She looked more like Leo with her dark blonde hair.

Suddenly, the back of Leo's jean pocket started vibration. Leo started, then reached back and unhooked his phone from his belt loop. He read the caller ID and saw it was home. He quickly pressed 'talk'.

"Rose?"

"No, this is Jamie, Mr. Wyatt. Rose is okay though. I just wanted to tell you that Rose is really mad that one of you weren't at her play, even though Mike told me that Mrs. Wyatt got into an accident on her way there. Rose is getting ready to run away, so I'm going with her, and then I'll get her home as soon as possible."

"Jamie, slow down!" Leo interrupted. "Rose wants to run away?"

"I have to go, Mr. Wyatt. Rose can't know that I called you, or she isn't going to talk to me again. I'll keep her safe, though, I promise. Bye."

"Jamie!" Leo yelled into the phone, but it was already buzzing in his ear. He pressed 'end' and sat down in a state of shock.

His little girl, the reason that he and Piper were married, wanted to run away? Leo buried his face in his hands. The times that Madison had been put first raced through Leo's mind. He couldn't believe that a small heart problem had made Madison so much more important.

"Well, I'm trusting you, Jamie." Leo whispered to his phone. "Please get my little girl home in one piece."

**A/n: Well, what did you think? Please be totally honest. I hope to update a little sooner than last time, but I can't promise anything :**)


	9. Don't Trust Others

**A/n: See, I told you I'd get something up sooner than before! I really want to thank the 9 of you that reviewed! I was so shocked when it was barely up for an hour and three reviews had already come in. Thank you guys for your constant support!**

**Warning: This is kind of a nasty chapter. I know some of you won't like it. I think I'm also going to change this story to T because of it. Just remember that I'm trying to portray real life. **

"Rose, do you even know where we are?" Jamie asked hesitantly. She looked around, not recognizing anything within twenty feet of her.

The three teens stood in the middle of a dark, deserted street. Smoke was rising all around them, though no one knew where it was coming from. The buildings were old and falling apart. Some of the stores had even been boarded up and looked they hadn't been used in years.

The shops that still seemed to be in business had odd names, like "Don's House of Hell." Jamie really hoped it was a themed restaurant and not something worse.

"Sure I do," Rose answered, but Jamie caught the scared tone in her voice.

"I think we should leave before something happens," Mike suggested. Jamie started to agree, but Rose beat her to words.

"What could happen?" Rose retorted.

"Hey! You kids!"

Rose screeched and jumped a good foot in the air. Jamie refrained from letting out an 'I told you so'.

"What are you doing here?" The man continued as he came out of the "House of Hell". As he walked under the weak, flickering streetlight, the kids gasped in unison and huddled closer to each other.

The man had shoulder length black hair and gray, emotionless eyes. His nose, eyebrow, lip, and ears were all pierced with at least two earrings each. Tattoos covered both of his arms, with his left arm hefting a large "Damn you to hell".

"You didn't answer my question," the man growled.

"We…we…we're p-p-passing through." Jamie stuttered, forcing herself not to run away right there.

"You look like your not older than 13. What are you doing in his part of San Francisco?"

"We're trying to get home," Mike supplied, his voice quiet but determined. Rose opened her mouth to protest, but Mike grabbed her hand and pinched it. As Rose hissed and tried to look at her hand, Mike continued. "We were on a field trip and the bus left us at a gas station. We just want to get back to the city."

"Well, you need to go back out that way. This city is to the north of us. You aren't too far away, if you keep walking you should see lights."

"Thank you!" Jamie said quickly. "Let's go, guys."

"Hold on." The man cut in. "You kids shouldn't be out this late at night. Stay in my shop for the night, have some food. I'm sure you don't want to sleep on the ground in the woods."

"That would be great!" Rose exclaimed. It took all of Mike and Jamie's willpower not to hit Rose over the head.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Rose?" Jamie asked through gritted teeth. She grabbed Rose's arm before the girl could answer and yanked her over to the sidewalk. "What are you doing?"

"He invited us a place to stay. Do you really want to go hungry and sleep on the grass?"

"Do you really want to stay with a man who tattooed 'Damn you to hell' on his arm?"

"That's just a tattoo. He seems like a good guy."

"How can you trust every person you meet on the street, Rose? Not all of them are going to say, 'Oh, you're the Wyatt's daughter? That's so sweet!'"

"You just don't trust anyone because you're the daughter of a rape victim!" Rose hissed.

Jamie's face turned a shake of fire engine red. Mike's eyes widened in shock.

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up again."

"You promised to run away with me and not ask questions!"

Tears filled Jamie's eyes. She covered her face and ran down the street.

"Come on, let's go…" Rose started.

"Don't talk to me, Rose. You're being a selfish brat." Mike quickly let out his feelings then hurried after Jamie.

Rose attempted to watch through the dark as Mike caught up with Jamie and pulled her into a hug.

"If you could get some dinner ready, that would be great." Rose said to the man who was still standing in the middle of the street. "I think we're going to be here a while."

000000000000000

"This looks so good!" Rose exclaimed as she sat down at a shabby four-sided table. In front of her was a small bowl of thin, yellow soup and a shabby, slightly green loaf of bread. Jamie, though not on speaking terms with Rose, cocked her eyebrow at the girl.

"Well, when guests come, I need to do something a little better than chips in front of the TV." The man, who had revealed his name as Tony, explained.

Jamie and Mike sat down in the remaining empty chairs. They looked at each other, and silently agreed that it wasn't safe to be eating this. Rose, though, grabbed her spoon and noisily slurped the soup. She pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose.

"I've never had this kind of soup before. What is it?"

"It's my own blend. Just a lot of different vegetables and stuff."

Tony eyed Jamie and Mike when it didn't look like they were going to eat. They both took a spoonful and slid it into their mouths. Tony seemed satisfied and returned his dinner. Jamie spit the soup back onto her spoon while Mike took the spoon back out of his mouth, untouched.

"Are you not hungry?" Tony asked after another minute.

"Yeah, had a big lunch today." Jamie lied.

"Me too," Mike added.

Tony returned to his soup, but Rose cleared her throat and glared daggers at her friend.

"You're being rude," Rose mouthed.

"Not hungry," Jamie replied silently.

The dinner ended, and the kids got up and took their bowls into the kitchen. As Jamie headed towards the sink, she saw two cans of a Campbell's soup attempting to hide behind the toaster. Jamie sighed knowingly and shook her head.

Then she saw a small, white bottle with a label on it. Not wanting to be obvious, Jamie was only able to catch the first word, Gamma.

"Whoa," Rose muttered, clinging to the edge of the counter and the bowl in her hand crashing to the floor.

"You okay?" Mike asked with concern, moving to Rose's side and holding a hand out in front of her.

"Yeah, I just got really dizzy and tired. It's been a long day. Could I go to bed, Tony?"

"Yeah. Head through the family room, first door on your right."

Tony cleaned up the broken glass as Jamie and Mike set their own bowls in the sink. They eyed each other, both having a feeling deep in their gut something was wrong.

"I think we should head to bed too, Tony." Jamie voiced.

"You heard what I said. First door on your left."

Jamie froze for a second, but continued out of the kitchen and down the hall. She looked in the first room on her left and saw two beds, not three, and Rose wasn't in the room.

"He lied," Jamie whispered. "Something is not right."

"You go sleep by Rose. I'll stay in here and make it look like you're in the other bed. Yell if you need help."

Jamie nodded and opened the door to the room across the hall. Rose's body lay on top of the single, queen-sized bed. Jamie proceeded into the corner of the room when she suddenly became aware that there was no noise coming from her friend.

"Rose?" Jamie asked quietly. There was no answer. Jamie listened closely, but couldn't hear the sound of Rose's breathing. "Rose!" Jamie hurried over to the bed and shook her friend, but she didn't move. "What did he do to you?"

Jamie heard Tony moving around in the family room, and sprinted around the bed and hid in the corner behind an old, ratty lounge chair. She closed her mouth and breathed through her nose, taking small, shallow breaths.

About ten minutes later, the door creaked open and Tony peeked his head inside. Jamie crouched down behind the chair, her wave of sleepiness leaving her from seconds earlier.

"Rose? You sleeping?" Tony asked sweetly. When he got no answer, he walked over to the bed and sat down. Jamie watched him push some of the hair out of Rose's face, then he crawled on top of the girl and straddled her legs.

Jamie gasped sharply. Tony definitely had something planned for tonight. Not completely sure what to do, Jamie watched the pervert pull Rose's shirt off. Rose continued to lie perfectly still.

_Okay, how do I get him off her and in jail?_ Jamie wondered. She pulled her cell phone out of her jean pocket, very glad that she had it, and checked that nothing would make noise. Then she typed a small message and sent it to Mike's phone.

_He's raping her!  
1. Call the cops  
2. Find a weapon  
3. GET IN HERE!_

There was no reply to Jamie's message, which Jamie hoped meant that Mike had gotten it and was taking action.

Jamie could barely watch as Tony continued taking off Rose's clothes and messing around. She hoped Mike got here soon so she wouldn't have to witness him finally raping Rose.

The door burst open and Mike jumped into the room with a knife. Tony looked up, startled. Jamie rushed out from her hiding spot and hurtled herself across the bed and onto Tony's back.

"Argh!" Tony yelled as Jamie threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. Jamie tipped her weight, and managed to fall off the bed with Tony. The only problem with her plan was that Tony landed on top of her. Jamie felt all the breath leave her. She pushed Tony off her and lay on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

Mike sat on Tony's back and pressed the cold knife to the back of his neck.

"You move, you die." Mike hissed.

Once Jamie managed to regain her ability to breathe, she got to her feet and hurried to Rose's side. She felt along Rose's neck and managed to feel a soft, faint pulse.

"Come on, Rose. Stay with us!" Jamie whispered. "I can't let anything happen to you. The ambulance will be here soon."

**A/n: Like I warned you, pretty cruel. I hope you don't hurt me too much for that. But I will promise that Rose won't get hurt**.** Review, and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Waking Up

**A/n: I am so, so, so, so, so x 1,000,000 time sorry that this is late! Life just keeps getting more hectic. I really want to finish this, so please stick with me you guys!!!**

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"

Leo's eyes flew open to a white, blinding light. He blinked a few times, then sat up and groaned. His body ached from the hard, stiff backed chair he had slept in.

In front of him stood Madison with a big smile on her face. Leo relaxed seeing that nothing was seriously wrong.

"Hey, muffin," Leo picked up his daughter and set her on his knee. "How did you sleep?"

"The nurse woke me up this morning when she checked on mommy. I couldn't go back to sleep after that. You didn't look comfy in the chair."

"It wasn't as nice as at home," Leo admitted as he felt the aches going up and down his back. "Why did you wake me up, sweetie?"

The smile returned to Madison's face. She slid off her dad's lap and moved to the side, putting Leo in clear view of Piper's bed.

Leo started to ask Madison what was going on when he saw something out of the corner of his eye: Piper's beautiful brown eyes looking at him.

"Piper," Leo breathed. He jumped out of his chair and in two quick strides he was at his wife's side. Piper smiled up at him. Leo ran his hand through Piper's hair and took Piper's hand in his other. He set his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Piper whispered.

Leo opened his eyes again, and he was staring right into Piper's. He smiled one of his big, wide grins and kissed Piper fully on the lips.

"I've never been better."

After a little more kissing, to which Madison turned around and plugged her ears, Leo sat on the bed and put his arm around Piper.

Piper looked around the room and began to shake. Leo hugged his wife tighter, but she just trembled harder.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I don't know where we are, Leo."

0000000000000000

Jamie smiled as she drifted out of her sleep. She felt something between her arms and hugged it tighter to her. She had slept well, and felt warm and fuzzy.

Slowly opening her eyes, the good feeling faded at the sight of Rose asleep in the hospital bed. Jamie started to crawl out of the bed, when she stopped. She was still holding on to something big and kind of hard, and she realized that something was holding her too. Jamie looked down, and saw she and Mike were wrapped together in each other's arms.

"Ahhh!" Jamie shrieked and slid off the bed, landing with a loud thud on the floor. Mike jolted out of his sleep and looked around. His eye caught sight of Jamie, and he leaned over the edge of the bed.

"What in the world are you doing down there?" Mike asked with a playful smile.

"Well…I…uh…" Jamie was still remembering how she had felt in Mike's arms. She had liked it…a lot.

"What?" Mike asked again, this time seriously.

"You wouldn't happen to…remember holding something last night, would you?"

Mike felt his face go hot. He had woken up earlier and found he had somehow pulled Jamie into his arms. But she had looked like she was very content, so he hadn't bothered to move. And it had felt so…right.

"No," Mike lied. "Why, did you?"

"No," Jamie answered quickly.

There was an awkward silence between the two friends. A moan from the other bed broke the tension and turned their attention to a small girl with her eyes wide open.

"Rose!" Jamie squealed. She jumped off the floor and ran to her best friend's side. "How are you? Do you remember anything? Do you want me to get you anything? I told you not to trust that guy! Why…"

"Jamie!" Mike cut in, putting his hand on her arm. They both blushed, and Mike extracted his hand quickly. Rose, though still groggy, was very confused about what was going on with her friends.

"I'm doing okay," Rose said quietly. She put her hand on her throat and winced as pain flooded her neck. "Why can't I talk?"

"They put a tube down your mouth so that you could breathe. We weren't sure if you were going to make it."

"What happened?"

"Tony put drugs in your soup." Mike answered. "Then he…he tried raping you. We caught him, and he's in jail now."

Rose closed her eyes to suppress the tears that wanted to come out. She had put her friends in danger, and had been close to death herself. If her friends hadn't had so much common sense, she wouldn't be here right now.

"I am so sorry you guys!" Rose croaked. "I'm such a stupid person. I trust every person that I meet, and I eat things strangers give me! You guys…" Rose's apology was cut short by a hacking cough that wouldn't stop. Jamie put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Shh, you don't need to say anything, Rose. Just breathe and calm down. We'll go get the nurse and doctor." Rose quieted down, and Jamie and Mike left the room.

Jamie leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt like a horrible person, not working harder to make sure Rose didn't leave the manor. Now Rose was in a hospital with wires attached to her, not sure about her future.

"Hey," Mike spoke, taking hold of Jamie's hand. "This isn't your fault."

Jamie's eyes opened and she stared at Mike.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

"Cuz I've been friends with you since 2nd grade. You blame yourself for everything!"

"I do not!" Jamie exclaimed. She was trying tease along with Mike, but tears were leaking out of her eyes.

Mike pulled Jamie into his arms and held her tight. Jamie's shoulders heaved as she began to sob.

"You did everything perfectly. Rose just has a hard head and she won't listen to others. It _wasn't_ your fault."

Jamie pulled away and looked into Mike's eyes. She couldn't believe that she hadn't realized how much he was always there for her. He gave some of the best hugs, and always made her feel better. Mike was…in one word, perfect.

And so, pushing all thoughts out of her head, Jamie pulled the perfect boy towards her and leaned gently against his lips…

0000000000000000000

"Amnesia is very common with car accident victims, Mr. Wyatt." Dr. Frank explained as they both watched Piper sleeping.

"Will she get her memory back?" Leo wondered.

"Most victims do. You might need to help push it along, but I can almost guarantee that she will remember. You said that she remembered you?"

"Yes, but I haven't let her see our daughters yet." Leo answered. "I'm too afraid she won't remember them."

"When she wakes up, I want her to see them. If she doesn't know who they are, it might help bring back some memory."

"Thank you very much, doctor." Leo shook hands with Dr. Frank, then sat down in the chair next to Piper's bed. Madison was once again sleeping at Piper's feet. Leo watched his two girls, and couldn't stop thinking about the third one that had run away.

Leo shook his head and stood up. He couldn't sit here and let his mind wander. Maybe he should go call Piper's sisters and let them know that Piper was going to be okay. When he decided that was a good idea, Leo kissed both Piper and Madison's forehead and left the room.

Walking down the hall to the phone, Leo saw two kids that couldn't have been older than Rose kissing. He smiled, remembering how he had fallen for Piper in 6th grade. It had taken them almost 6 years to finally tell each other, but that was them. Hopefully these guys could stay together forever.

That's when Leo saw the head of bright red hair. He only knew one girl that had hair like that.

"Jamie?"

The kids broke apart to reveal they were Jamie and Mike.

"Mr. Wyatt? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Where's Rose?"

"Well…uh…"

But Jamie didn't need to answer, because Leo looked into the doorway next to the kids and saw Rose lying in a hospital bed.

**A/n: There, another chapter. Like I said, please try not to be too angry with me! Reviews will let me know that you forgive me. And let me know if you like the Jamie and Mike. **


	11. Misunderstandings

Rose closed her eyes as her friends left the room. She would never be able to forgive herself for putting her friends at risk like she had. The stupidity of her own thoughts was lying heavily on her shoulders. Why had she thought that her parents didn't love her?

_They forgot about your own birthday_, A voice in the back of Rose's head supplied. _They spent the day with Madison._

But Jamie's parents had even forgot their own daughter's birthday, Rose realized. Jamie had told her that as Rose sat locked up in her room. Parents did it all the time.

_Madison gets more attention. _

I'm at school all day. She stays home with them. I need to make more time to be with them so we can be together.

_They went to Madison's play instead of yours._

Rose was trying to think of a reason for that when she heard her name from the hallway.

"Daddy?" Rose wondered aloud, opening her eyes. Sure enough, her dad ran into the room and kneeled down at her bedside.

Rose tried thinking the worst things possible to make her angry with her Dad, but a smile graced Rose's face.

"Muffin, what are you doing in here?" Leo asked, pushing a strand of hair behind Rose's ears.

For the first time in a long time, tears filled Rose's eyes. It had dawned on her that she never thought her parents didn't love her, she just wanted to _know_ that she was loved. Them not loving her had just been a dumb excuse, like Jamie had said. She had been too afraid to let them know she wanted to be treated like a child every once in a while.

"You called me muffin," Rose whispered, her smile brightening. "You haven't called me that in years."

"You told me that you hated it." Leo answered truthfully. He clearly remembered the door slamming in his face and the shrill voice saying never to call her that again.

"I lied." Rose took a deep breath and looked her Dad square in the eye. "I'm sorry I ran away. I just…I thought it would make you show that you love me more."

"Rose, me and your mom will always love you more than anything." Leo took hold of Rose's hand and squeezed it. "We thought you were pushing us away, so we spent time with Madison, because she wanted it."

"I've always wanted it. I just wanted to grow up at the same time, and I put that before everything else. When you were with Madison, I figured that I was grown up and you didn't love me the same way."

Leo leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Even when you're a hundred years old, I will always love you." Rose pulled her Dad towards her and hugged him with all her might. She was now realizing that she didn't always have to or want to be an adult, and that was okay.

"What happened to you to get you in here?" Leo wondered as he released his daughter and grabbed a chair from against the wall.

"That's a long story. I want to know how you knew I was here. Did Jamie call you?"

"No. Mom is here in the hospital too."

"What?!"

"That's why she didn't make it to your play. She was rushing to get to the school and she swerved off the road and landed in a ditch."

"Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"I want you to see her, but there's another part of the story. She lost her memory in the crash…"

0000000000000000

"Where are we going again, Leo?" Piper asked as she, Leo, and an IV stand slowly made their way down the hall.

"There's something I want you to see."

"So it's like a surprise?" Piper asked with anticipation. Leo couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, it's a big surprise."

"Is it my baby? Did I have her?" Leo came to a halt in the middle of the hallway.

"What baby?"

"The one that I found out about after the Awards Ceremony, silly!"

"Do you remember having her?"

"No, but I'm not pregnant anymore. I must have had the baby, right?"

"Yeah, we're going to see her." Leo replied absentmindedly and half truthfully. He couldn't believe that Piper didn't even remember their wedding. Now she was going to see a seven-year old child that she thought was a baby and a twelve year old that was recovering from a drug overdose.

The two continued down the hallway until they came to Rose's hospital room. Leo knocked on the door and let himself in, holding the door to let Piper slide through.

"Leo, what is…Rose?" Piper started as she found her oldest daughter sitting up in the bed.

"Hi, mom." Rose smiled sheepishly.

"Leo, she wasn't this old! How did she grow up so fast? And where's my baby?"

"Mommy!" A head of blonde hair flew out from the back of the room and attached itself to Piper's legs.

"Ah! What are you doing? Get off of me!" Piper shrieked.

Leo tried to hold back his tears as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Madison continued to hold tightly to her mom, but Piper was intent on shaking the child off.

"Leo, help! This child won't get off!"

"Piper, it's okay. This is your baby." Piper froze as Leo said this. "This is the baby we found out about after the ceremony."

"No, she is not my child! I had a baby, not a six year old! Where is my baby?"

A nurse rushed into the room and began to gently talk to Piper. Leo reached down and scooped Madison into her arms. Madison clung to her Dad and began to cry as the nurse called out of the room for assistance.

"Leo, what are they doing? Why can't I see my baby?"

"Piper, it's okay." Leo said over the chaos. Piper watched him, and the nurses quieted down as they realized Leo would be able to get things under control. "Listen to me. They're going to take you to the baby. This is the wrong room, I didn't know they moved her."

Piper nodded and let the nurse take her out of the room. A tear finally escaped Leo's eye as he watched his wife. Leo hugged Madison tighter and began to quiet her down. He would die if Piper didn't remember his daughters.

**A/n: Well, it's a lot sooner than last time! I hope you all liked it. Plz review!**


	12. Mind Blowing

"What do you mean, she doesn't remember Madison?" Prue exclaimed as she sat in her kitchen on the phone, two kids running around her in circles and nausea filling her mouth.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Prue." Leo said, somewhat aggravated at her question. "Her memory stops after you had Sean at the hospital. She doesn't remember our wedding, or Madison's heart problem, or anything."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this." Prue closed her eyes against the chaos surrounding her, but she couldn't block it out. "Could you kids _please_ stop running around me!"

Sean and Samantha left the room quickly and quietly. Prue rubbed her temple, trying to rid herself of the headache that had been brewing all day.

"You okay, Prue?" Leo asked, waiting patiently on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we come see her?"

"Yeah, but don't bring the kids. The doctor said to tell her about the kids first, then if she accepts them, we can bring them to see her."

"Have you called Phoebe?" Prue wondered.

"Not yet. You just happened to be the first number I dialed."

"I'll call her and we'll both come see her. Thanks for calling, Leo. And hang in there, she'll find a way back."

"I really hope so. I'll see you soon."

Prue hung up and closed her eyes. Her stress level was rising daily, the doctors had warned her, and this wasn't helping at all.

_Why does everything have to happen to this family?_ Prue asked herself, knowing there was no answer. She just wished things would get better for once in her life.

000000000000000000

"Sweetie?" Leo spoke, knocking on the wooden door before opening it. Piper sat in her hospital bed with her head looking down. Leo stepped inside and closed the door. As he moved closer, he saw that Piper was crying. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Why can't I remember, Leo?" Piper choked.

"You got pretty banged up in the…" Leo stopped. No one had told Piper that she had been in a car crash yet.

"In the what?" Piper questioned.

"Nothing. You just hit your head." Leo lied.

"Tell me what happened, Leo." Piper said forcefully.

"It's…"

"Tell me!"

Leo closed his eyes against Piper's scream. He was still waiting to wake up from this and see that it had all been a really bad dream. But so far, all he had gotten was a broken heart.

"You were in a car accident." Leo explained. "You were on your way to Rose's play, and your car spun out and rolled into a ditch. The firemen…"

But suddenly, Piper screamed; a loud, painful scream that could have woken the dead. Leo stared as Piper covered her head with her hands and ducked down into the bed. She was shaking visibly as the screech continued. Then her voice silenced and Piper looked around.

"Oh, God! Get me out! Get me out! Help!"

"Piper!" Leo yelled, but his wife continued her rampage, lost in another world. Leo jumped to his feet to get a nurse when Dr. Frank and a nurse sprinted into the room.

"What's happening?" The nurse asked over Piper's frantic yells.

"I tried telling her why she lost her memory, and she just started screaming."

"She's experiencing the accident over again. Go get the (insert smart-sounding medicine that will calm someone down) now!" The nurse ran out of the room and the doctor hurried to Piper's side.

"Piper, I need you to listen to me. You're safe in a hospital. There are no cars around you, and you are healing."

"Get me out!" Piper shrieked. She began to bang into the air like windows were in front of her. "Quick!"

Then Piper's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed against the bed. The heart monitor stopped beating and flat-lined.

"Oh my God." A voice gasped from next to Leo. Leo spun his head and saw Prue and Phoebe standing next to him. "What happened Leo?"

"She…well…it's like…I don't know." Leo forced himself to keep the tears in his eyes as he turned his focus back to Piper, who lay unmoving on the bed.

"Code Blue. Get the paddles in here!" The cart was quickly rushed in, and gel was placed on the silver plates. With another order, the doctor held the paddles over Piper's body. "Clear!"

Leo, Phoebe, and Prue all winced visibly as Piper's body was shot up into the air. The monitor stayed in the same position. The doctor ordered for clear again, and Piper's body was flung high above the table.

"Her injuries are catching up with her. If we don't wake her up soon…" The doctor stopped and looked at the family standing in the corner. He gave them a look that they all knew all to well, then turned back to the nurse. "She'll be dead in the next ten minutes."

**A/n: And that's your Easter present! Hahahah! I do feel bad that it's short, but I like giving you guys cliffies, and I was running out of ideas. Hope everyone had a great Easter, and plz review!**


	13. Break Me Down

"_We have to wake her up…" _

"Who said that?"

"_She'll die in ten minutes…"_

"Who's going to die?"

"_Her injuries are catching up with her…" _

"What are you talking about?"

"_Piper!"_

Piper held her hands over ears, trying to tune out the high-pitched scream that was echoing through her head. Soon, other voices followed. They were all yelling her name, and she wanted them to just go away.

It took Piper a second to realize her surroundings. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of a grassy field. In front of her, a blue jeep sat crumpled against a pole. It was nighttime, and flames were shooting out of the front of the car. Piper stayed put on the ground, entranced by the fire. Then she saw movement in the car.

"Someone's in there!" Piper jumped to her feet and ran to the car. But she never seemed to get any closer. It was like she was running in place.

"I need to go help them!" Piper yelled at herself. "Come on, move!"

"You can't move." A female voice spoke clearly. Piper started and turned her head to the left. In front of her was a woman, dressed in sparkling robes, with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Then let me move! I need to go save that person!"

"You can only save yourself if you truly want to."

Piper stopped fighting the air and stood still. The woman's words repeated themselves in her head.

"The person in the car is me?" Piper asked. Then images flashed in front of her eyes. She needed to be somewhere. The person stopping suddenly in front of her. Spinning to get out of the way. Crashing into the pole.

"Of course I want to be saved!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, we know about the fears that you have. You can't run away from your life just because you don't want to lose the ones you love."

Piper felt her mouth fall open. How could this…thing know about her fears? Those were private matters that didn't need anyone's concern.

"That's not what I fear," Piper laughed, trying to hide the bile rising up in her throat.

"Piper, I am an Elder. I have been watching you since you were born, helped you earn your power as a witch. I know what you have been through. It's okay to fear death."

0000000000000000

Leo squeezed Piper's hand tightly as tears streamed down his face. Phoebe had led Prue out of the room when they couldn't get her to stop screaming. The doctors had tried their hardest, but had given the family time to say goodbye. Now he was alone, the only sound the incessant beeping of the heart monitor.

"You have to get through this, Pipes. There are two girls here who need you. And I don't think that I can lose you either."

The door creaked open, and Madison crept into the room. Leo turned his head and smiled at his daughter.

"Will mommy be okay?" Madison asked quietly. Leo lifted her into his lap and put his arm around her. Madison wiped away the tears on Leo's cheek and smiled. "Because I think that she will."

"I wouldn't hope that, sweetie. She's hurt pretty badly. I don't think that she's going to make it."

"Then what's going to happen to her?"

Tears filled Leo's eyes again. Images flashed in front of his eyes of all the times he and Piper had been together. As kids, they had been soul mates. Now he was going to lose the only woman he had ever loved.

"She won't be on this world anymore. She'll be up in heaven."

"But we'll still get to see her, right?"

"No, muffin. We won't see her again."

"You're lying!" Madison yelled. She slid off of Leo's leg and ran out the door. Leo stood to go after her, but the door slammed shut, and tears filled his eyes. Falling back into his seat, Leo laid his head down on Piper's shoulder and began to sob.

**_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_**

00000000000000000000

"_You're lying!"_

"Who's saying that?" Piper exclaimed, looking up at the sky. All she saw were the stars twinkling at her happily like nothing was wrong.

"You are hearing glimpses of the real world. Most humans on the verge of death make their decisions based on what their loved ones say."

"So, its my choice if I live. Then I want to go see my family again!"

"Its not a vocal choice you can make, Piper. You have to feel it in your heart."

"Why are you making this so difficult?! There is nothing in my heart that doesn't want to me to live again!"

"Stop denying that you are afraid. Let yourself die peacefully, and you can join us in the heavens."

"No, I am going to live to see tomorrow!"

_**What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you** _

00000000000000000

"Madison, what's wrong?" Rose asked from her bed as her younger sister ran into the room.

"Daddy is a liar! He said mommy wasn't coming back!" Tears fell down Madison's face as she leaned against the door.

"I thought I told you to have faith?" Rose questioned.

"He told me I shouldn't believe mommy was going to be okay."

"Madison, listen to me. Daddy is wrong. If you don't believe in Mommy, then she really isn't going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Madison walked over and crawled up next to her sister on the bed.

"I've had a lot of time to think lately. I've decided that if no one has faith, then no one will survive."

Madison wrapped her arms around Rose's waist and began to cry. Rose held her tightly.

"I want mommy," Madison whispered, her voice choked with tears.

"I do to. Just picture that mommy is waking up right now."

**_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_**

0000000000000000000

"…_if no one has faith, then no one will survive…" _

"Rose…" Piper closed her eyes and imagined her two girls standing in front of her. "Madison…"

Piper felt warmth inside of her heart. She was proud of the daughter that had been through so much, and was still strong after all these years.

"I'm going to listen to my daughter, Elder. Because she is absolutely right. If I don't believe that I can get out of here, then I'm not going to. My family will fall apart if I let a silly little fear take me away from them. Death is something that is a part of life, and I need to live my life like I'm dying tomorrow."

Before Piper could wrap her mind around what she had just said, the Elder smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile none the less.

"You have overcome your fear. You are free to return to whatever life you choose."

**A/n: Well, that was my drama. And I realized that I haven't done a song-chapter in a really long time, and I did them all the time in "I Think I Love You". The song was "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars. It's my new favorite song :)**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it, and I would love some reviews!**


	14. Healing Love

"Should we tell her?"

Jamie lifted her head to look across the hall at Mike, who was casually leaning against the wall. She squinted her eyes to glare at him.

"Her mom could be dead right now!" Jamie hissed. "We can't pop in there and say, "oh, yeah, we're kind of dating." Do you want to make her go back into a coma?"

"I'm sorry!" Mike held up his hands in defense. "I just…I told you guys I liked her, and I don't want her to find out the hard way that I really don't anymore."

"It's okay," Jamie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just worried about what she'll say. She never got around to saying if she liked you back or not, so…"

"Will you guys stop talking about me and get in here!" Rose's voice yelled from through the door.

Mike and Jamie froze with their eyes wide. They sat there for a moment, not sure what to do. Then, Jamie slowly got to her feet and stood in front of the door. She put her hand on the doorknob before stopping cold. Mike came up behind her and gently set his hand on top of hers. Together they opened the door to see Rose's smiling face.

"Yay!" Rose squealed.

"What's yay?" Jamie asked tentatively.

"You two! You guys make the cutest couple!"

"You really think so?" Mike wondered.

"Of course! Why wouldn't…" Rose stopped as she watched Mike's face. "Oh." Rose shook her head and waved her hand nonchalantly through the air. "Don't worry about that. I'm not totally hurt that you don't like me."

"You guys are too loud," Madison grumbled from her position curled up next to Rose.

"You really, really don't mind?" Jamie asked again, all three of them ignoring the 7-year old.

"Gosh! It's not like I would hit you over the head…" Rose stopped as Jamie crossed her arms and eyed her best friend. "Okay, I would. But I've decided that its time for me to start changing. Not worry so much, and have more fun with life. Now I get to watch you guys go out on dates!" Rose clapped her hands.

"That makes me feel so much better. I was so worried about telling you," Jamie let out a breath. Mike leaned in and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We both were." Mike added.

"No worries. Now, is that all you're going to do Mike? I don't get to see a kiss or anything?"

"We haven't kissed yet!" Mike and Jamie both exclaimed together, their cheeks turning bright red.

"Jeez, could you be any more suspicious?" Rose laughed. She realized that she hadn't acted like this since she had been a little kid, but it felt good. A part of her was sick of acting like an adult, and enjoyed this playful side.

"I want to sleep!" Madison called out, her head still buried in her pillow.

"Well, its time for you to wake up. The nurse said that Dad was going to tell us what happened after he had said goodbye."

Madison shot up at her sister's words. All thoughts were lost of Jamie and Mike's new relationship as the room grew quiet with the idea that Mrs. Wyatt may not be living anymore.

A hand knocked on the door. The nurse peeked her head in and made eye contact with Rose.

"Your dad would like you to come see him in your mom's room. He said all of you were allowed to come."

The door closed again, and the room was dead silent. Slowly, Rose climbed off the bed and helped Madison to her feet.

"Well, it's now or never."

Jamie ran over and threw her arms around her best friend.

"I just want you to know, that whatever happens, me and Mike are gonna be there every step of the way."

"Thanks, guys." Rose smiled faintly, then held her sister's hand and led the way out of her hospital room. Mike and Jamie followed closely behind. After a few turns, they group appeared in front of Piper's door.

"I don't hear anything," Mike said, just to break the silence.

Rose put her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door…

00000000000000000000000

Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room was silent except for the sound of sobs. Piper looked down to see her husband crying onto her hand.

"Leo," Piper whispered. Piper moved her hand and set it on top of Leo's head, running her fingers through his hair. Leo looked up with his tear-stained face and his jaw fell open.

"Oh, God, Piper," Leo raised himself to be level with Piper's eyes and set his hands on her face before kissing her slowly. Leo pulled away as tears continued to stream down his face and buried his face into Piper's shoulder.

"Leo," Piper repeated quietly. "I'm okay."

"I thought I lost you," Leo moaned into the neck of Piper's hospital gown.

"Hey, look at me." Piper lifted Leo's head and stared right into her husband's tear-filled eyes. "You didn't lose me." Piper almost laughed at the thought. "I'm right here. And now, you can stop your crying, and we can live out the rest of our lives like we were supposed to."

Leo nodded his head and kissed Piper's lips. Piper melted into her husband, hoping to never forget what his lips tasted like. As Leo released himself and leaned against his wife's shoulder, Piper realized how different this was from all the other times.

Whenever she had been upset, Leo had been there for her. Now Piper was being the strong one, making everything okay again. Piper smiled to herself. It felt good to have things back to the way they were supposed to be. So Piper hugged her husband tighter just for the sake that he was there.

"We should probably tell the kids," Piper whispered. She released one arm from around her husband's body and pushed a red button on the side of her bed. A few seconds later, a nurse opened the door with a smile.

"Could you tell Rose Wyatt in room 246 that her Dad wants to see her?" Piper asked. "Tell all the kids that are in there to come."

The nurse nodded and left. Piper ran her fingers through Leo's hair again, feeling like she could never get enough of it.

"Do you know how much you're turning me on right now?" Leo spoke, tilting his head up to look at his wife. Piper smiled mischievously and ran her fingers deeper. Leo leaned up to catch Piper's lips in his. Slowly, he lifted himself off of the chair and crawled next to Piper, never closing the gap between them.

Just as Piper was sliding further down the bed so she could lie on her back and Leo sprawled across the top of her, the door to the room opened.

"Mom!" Rose shrieked. It wasn't sure if she was excited to see Piper or was terrified because of the position she was currently in.

"Rose!" Piper answered, pushing Leo off of her. Leo stood on his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's gross." Madison commented. Laughed filled the air, and the tension was relieved. Rose and Madison ran forward and jumped onto the bed to attack their mother.

"It is so good to see you guys again." Piper muttered as she kissed her children's foreheads repeatedly. She pulled away and looked over at Rose. "I am so sorry about missing your play."

"I forgive you." Rose replied with a smile. "At first I was mad, but…"

"Mad?" Jamie cut in. "You were more than mad! You ran away!"

"You ran away?" Piper repeated, eyeing her daughter with heightened interest.

"Well, that's kind of a long story," Rose looked down, embarrassed now at her rash actions.

"We have time." Piper said. So Leo pulled out two chairs for Jamie and Mike, then sat down next to his wife. Together, they listened to the story of jealousy and how it had been overcome.

**A/n: Sorry for the wait. For once, I wasn't busy with school, I was trying to update other stories. I have to say, I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter or not. I know its shorter than the other two, but I have no where to go after this. If someone can give me a good idea that can go on for another 8 chapters or so, then I'll keep going. Until then, this is the "last" chapter. **


	15. Discoveries

A week later, Piper was out of the hospital and comfortable back in her own life. Rose had stayed true to her word, and no longer locked herself up in her room during family time. The four of them would laugh for hours as they played board games in the kitchen while drinking hot chocolate.

Madison had also helped out, trying to spend more time up in her room so Rose could bond with their parents. Rose and Madison also played together, much to the surprise of both of them, and got along very well. Things seemed back to normal in the Wyatt household.

Piper woke up one day to find Leo already gone. Looking over at the clock, she realized it was 9. The girls were gone with their dad, and Piper had the house to herself.

As she got out of bed, Piper's head began to spin. The feeling passed, and Piper dismissed it, thinking she had just stood up too fast. Piper pulled on her bathrobe and headed downstairs. Leo had left coffee for her and a few pancakes were wrapped in aluminum foil.

Piper smiled at the gesture as she set them in the microwave. Leo had been going _way_ out of his way to make Piper happy since the accident.

'_It's amazing what happens when you almost die,_' Piper thought.

Settled at the table with a cup of coffee and pancakes, Piper decided she was happy with her life. Her mood had changed too, and she no longer took things for granted. She was living her life to the fullest.

That's when Piper realized she hadn't talked to her sisters in forever. Leo had called them so they knew she was okay, but she hadn't spoken with them personally. So Piper picked up the phone and dialed the all-familiar number to her oldest sister.

"Yes?" Prue answered.

"Hey!" Piper exclaimed.

"Who is this?" Prue asked.

"Prue! It's me, Piper!"

"Oh my god, Piper! I am so glad you called! How have you been?"

"Things have been a lot better." Piper replied honestly. "I think, as dramatic as the hospital was, it really helped all of us. Madison and Rose get along now, and Rose has been so much happier."

"What about Leo?"

"He is sweeter than ever. I think he's afraid I'm going to drop dead again." As scary as that was, Piper couldn't help but giggle. "He watches me when I sleep now. And he does anything I ask."

"Ooh, that could be dangerous." Prue laughed.

Piper laughed along and lifted a bite of pancake to her mouth. Suddenly, nausea filled her head, and she knew she was going to throw up. The fork clattered to the floor as Piper ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

"Piper?" Prue asked when she heard the clink of the toilet seat being thrown up. Piper vomited, and Prue winced from her seat on the couch. Setting a hand on her own growing stomach, Prue was glad that her morning sickness was finally starting to end.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Of course vomiting sucks, Prue!" Piper exclaimed, angered that her sister would say that. "And it sucks even more when you don't know why you're doing it."

"Don't…but…Piper, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Piper felt her temper beginning to boil. "Because if you all know something I don't, it would be great to find out!"

"You're pregnant, Piper."

"I-I-I am?" Piper slowly sank to the floor and wrapped her free arm around her stomach.

"You didn't know?"

"I remember thinking I was. But…" Piper trailed off.

"We all just assumed you knew."

Piper couldn't even open her mouth to form words. She was going to have another baby, when having Madison had been so hard. The doctors had warned her about having another one. She had promised them that she wouldn't. And now here she was, sitting on the tile of her bathroom, pregnant.

"Piper?" Prue asked softly.

"I have to go." Piper whispered. She hung up before Prue could say anything and let the phone fall to the floor.

00000000000000000

Leo whistled to himself as he stepped into the manor and hung up his jacket. Both girls were off at school, and the house was once again quiet. He loved his girls, but there was nothing quite like having a whole building without their whining or yelling.

The house was silent, so Leo figured that Piper was still sleeping. He made his way to the kitchen to consider lunch when he saw the fork on the floor and the half eaten pancakes.

Only a little worried, Leo turned around and went upstairs. He walked past his room he shared with his wife, but didn't find her there. He kept searching, until he opened the door to the bathroom and found Piper sitting against the shower frozen.

"Piper?" Leo asked.

Piper barely flinched, only using her eyes to acknowledge that she had heard him.

"What's going on?" Leo crouched down in front of his wife and held her hand, gently running his thumb along her palm.

"Did you know?"

"Know what, honey?"

"That I was pregnant."

"Of course I did!" A smile reached Leo's lips, but it died quickly when he realized why his wife was in a state of shock. "But you didn't."

"That's where I was going the morning of Rose's play. I went to the doctor to get a test done. But they said the results would take a few days, and then I crashed, and…"

Leo lowered himself to the floor and pulled Piper towards him. Tears began to trickle down Piper's face as her husband embraced her.

"I can't go through this again, Leo. I can't almost lose a child."

"We'll talk with the doctors and see what they think. We may be able to keep this kid, Piper. And, if you're up to it, I want to try as hard as I can to make sure they come into this world."

"I do too," Piper whispered after a moment of thinking. "I just hope that we can give them enough."

"With you as their mom," Leo said, titling Piper's face up, "they'll have everything they'll ever need." Leo kissed Piper softly then held her back against his chest. They would make it through this.

A/n: So, another chapter is up! I'm just not sure where to go from here, but I will promise you guys that I will at least have as many chapters as the other two stories. Reviews are very welcome :)


	16. Old Teachers, New Plans

**Note: I am still Piper xox Leo. ** **I changed my name to be a more general author instead of just a Charmed author.**

"Mike," Jamie muttered through gritted teeth. "What's going on?"

Mike just squeezed his new girlfriend's hand, not sure either. The crowded hallways of San Francisco Middle School were buzzing with one thing: a new couple. People stopped just to watch as Mike and Jamie walked across the school hand in hand. A few smirked knowingly, others booed like it was a popularity contest.

"Are we being…judged?" Jamie asked quietly. "Because we're dating in 6th grade?"

"It looks like it." Mike replied. "Better not let anyone know about the k-i-s-s." Mike spelled the word quickly and under his breath, hoping that no one heard him.

"Hey guys!" Rose threw her arms around her friend's shoulders. "What's going on?" Neither of them answered. Rose opened her mouth to repeat her question when she saw everyone pointing. "Why are people looking at us?"

"Classroom, now." Jamie whispered. She pulled Mike into the nearest doorway and Rose followed, closing the door behind her.

"So, what's going on?" Rose asked again.

"You remember what happened when Julie Lewis and Derek Mendoza started dating?" Jamie said. Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah, weren't they, like, shunned…oh my gosh, they're doing it to you too!?"

"That's what we're thinking." Mike told her.

"But why? I mean, not just you guys, but every couple! It's idiotic!"

"Isn't there a teacher that can't stand couples or something?" Jamie wondered.

"Yes, there is."

But it wasn't one of the teen's voices that spoke. The group gasped and moved closer together. An older woman was sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room. Her brown hair was lined with gray, but her green eyes sparkled.

"I am so sorry!" Jamie exclaimed. "I didn't mean to barge in here. We just needed to find a place to talk, away…"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." The teacher replied. "But I believe the person you are referring to is me."

"You look familiar." Rose suddenly said. "I've seen you before, in a…picture or something?"

"Yes, and you look exactly like your mother did 15 years ago."

"How do you know my mom?"

"Rose, that's a pretty dumb question. I mean everyone…" Jamie started.

"Yes, I do know her from TV. But I also knew her personally." The teacher continued to sit at the desk with her hands folded in front of her.

"Mrs. Clow!" Rose gasped. "Mom's old English and reading teacher."

"Glad to see Piper has kept that picture." Mrs. Clow smiled politely.

"What do you have to do with all of this?" Mike asked.

"I went to the principal and asked him to start making it clear that having a relationship in 6th grade was frowned upon by the staff. I heard what happened with Piper, one of the brightest students I'd ever had. Getting pregnant at 17, losing most of her scholarships to Ivy League schools because she didn't have the time to devote to them."

"But how did you make students hate dating?" Jamie wondered.

"The posters!" Rose gasped again. "Those signs that say 'Relationships will only cause you pain. An education is yours to gain.'"

"You're just as bright as your mother." Mrs. Clow smiled. "Yes, I did convince Principal Will to put those up."

"How could you do this?" Mike ordered, his face beginning to flush with anger. "Not all relationships end up like Mrs. Wyatt's did. How do you know, in 10 years, that me and Jamie will have a son?"

"Jamie and me, dear." The teacher corrected.

Mike threw up his hands as he turned around so he didn't have to look at Mrs. Clow anymore.

"Look, could you just talk to Mr. Will and have him hold an assembly or something about this." Jamie suggested. "You can't brainwash a whole school into thinking holding hands is a crime."

"Yes I can. And I can also throw you out of this school if you don't follow orders."

"No way!" Rose and Jamie yelled at the same time.

"I have been given full power over these situations, Jamie. I can do whatever I want."

"Come on, Rose. Let's go." Jamie grabbed Rose's wrist and pushed Mike's shoulder, ushering both her friends out the door. But a boy in uniform suddenly opened the door and blocked the exit.

"Hey, buddy! We just want to get out." Rose told him.

"I cannot let you do that, ma'am."

"Meet my reinforcement." Mrs. Clow was now standing behind her desk, a grin widening across her features.

"This is absolutely wacko." Rose whispered.

"Mr. Lands, please escort Ms. Rose out of here, and leave the couple with me."

"No!" Rose exclaimed. The boy grabbed Rose's hands and held them behind her back, but Rose planted her feet firmly and held her ground. "You aren't taking me without my friends."

Three more boys stepped into the classroom. Two took Rose's feet, and the other held Rose's middle.

"Let me go!" Rose shrieked. "Mike! Jamie!"

But Mrs. Clow had actually contained the couple, holding them tightly with her hands on their shoulders.

"I won't let this happen!" Rose yelled.

"There's nothing you can do." Mrs. Clow told her as the door closed. "I am going to make sure that education is the number one priority of every sixth grader in the U.S."

**A/n::laughs nervously:: so, please be totally honest and tell me what you think. I know its pretty Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter, but it was the only idea I could think of. Please send me a review!**


	17. Digging Up the Past

Jamie landed on her butt in the hallway and let out a moan. Mr. Lands and the other three boys surrounded her. Jamie wasn't sure what they would do, but she didn't want to find out. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and held up her hands.

But nothing happened. Jamie looked up, and all the boys were gone. No one in the hall was whispering about her getting beaten up. She even recognized people she had seen before she had stepped into Mrs. Clow's classroom.

"Rose?" Jamie asked, hand in hand with Mike. "What are you doing on the ground?"

"How did you get out?" Rose exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"From where?" Mike questioned. "We just got here."

"But, we were in Mrs. Clow's classroom! She told us she didn't want you guys dating. She…"

"Didn't Mrs. Clow die a few years ago?" Jamie pointed her question at Mike.

"I think so." Mike replied. "Are you feeling okay, Rose?"

Rose put a hand to her forehead to stop the spinning feeling. She had been in Mrs. Clow's room! The boys had really grabbed her. They had even left…

Rose looked down, and the bruise that had been darkening on her arm was gone. She couldn't feel where the boys had clenched her wrists and legs anymore.

"You don't seem to have a fever." Jamie said, resting the back of her hand on Rose's forehead. "Maybe you fell asleep?"

"That must have been it." Rose agreed. "Because it was so real!"

The couple shrugged their shoulders, not sure what to do.

"Let's get to class." Jamie turned around and seemed to be walking exactly where the questionable scene had occurred.

"In there? But Mrs. Clow…"

"Weren't you listening, Rose? She died!" Mike explained, pulling on Jamie's hand to stop her. "And Mrs. Avery is away on maternity leave, so we're having class with this new teacher who replaced Mrs. Clow. Mr. Brace, I think is his name."

Jamie and Mike walked into the classroom. Rose was still as confused as ever, but if her friends didn't know what was going on, she was just going to have to wait until she got home.

Inside, the classroom was empty. Rose's friends sat against the wall in the corner of the room and began to talk. Rose felt herself spinning faster and faster. How could she have _imagined_ something that had felt so _real_?

"You okay, kid?" A male teacher asked. Rose jumped about a foot in the air and held her hand over her heart.

"Don't do that!" Rose ordered breathlessly.

"Sorry. You looked kinda pale in the face."

"Are you Mr. Brace?" Rose asked.

"The one and only."

"Could I go to the nurse? I don't feel good right now."

The teacher nodded and scribbled down on a yellow piece of paper. Rose gathered her things and waved to Jamie and Mike. In the nurse's office, Rose explained her symptoms and asked to go home. She called Piper quickly and waited in the office until a new green jeep pulled up in the parking lot.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked, running her hand over Rose's hair as they stood outside of the front doors.

"I'm getting sick. I feel shaky, and I think I'm even hallucinating. I had this…vision, almost, of this horrible teacher kicking Jamie and Mike out of school because they were dating. Then I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, none of it had happened."

"That doesn't sound like hallucinating. That sounds more serious. Let's get you home."

The whole ride home, Rose couldn't stop thinking. Was this a side effect from the drug overdose Tony had given her? Or was something else really wrong with her?

"Leo!" Piper yelled as she pushed open the front door. Rose watched her mom closely, now noticing the worry in her voice.

"What?" Leo peeked his head out of the kitchen.

Piper took Rose's hand and practically pulled her across the hall. Leo moved out of the way to let them through into the kitchen.

"Rose said she hallucinated today." Piper spoke directly to Leo. Rose looked between her parents, trying to figure out if there was something they knew that she didn't.

"About what?"

"A teacher who kicked Jamie and Mike out of the school. Then she blinked, and none of it had happened."

"It sounds like she just fell asleep to me."

"I didn't…" Rose started.

"I know she didn't, Leo." Piper cut in.

"Then what do you think happened?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know! That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"But I…" Rose tried again.

"The only other thing that could have been, other than a dream, is…well, you wouldn't like it."

Piper's eyes slowly opened wide.

"You really think…?"

"It's the only possible explanation. I mean, why wouldn't they come after your daughter?"

"Leo, that was almost 13 years ago! And we were only like that for three months, then we bound ourselves."

"You weren't supposed to, Piper! You were supposed to continue on that path."

"How would you know that?"

"Well, I…"

"Will you guys CUT IT OUT?!" Rose screamed. Both of her parents finally turned their heads to look at their daughter. "Okay, what is going on? You have to tell me, because I'm probably more scared than both of you right now."

"Okay, you might want to sit." Piper said softly. Rose climbed up onto the stool at the counter and stared intently at her mom.

"Before you were born, your aunts and me lived with our Grams. Our Mom had died when we were little, and our dad had left us years before. Grams was always up in the attic, and none of us knew why. Then, when I was about your age, Grams died of a heart attack. Aunt Phoebe went up into the attic and found a book of…" Piper looked at Leo, who nodded, "well, magic. We became powerful beings that day."

"Piper," Leo said warningly.

"Okay, we became witches." Piper admitted. "And we were supposed to fight…demons and warlocks. But we got rid of our magic before they ever attacked us."

"So, what are you saying?" Rose asked.

"I'm saying…that I think the Underworld knows I have children now, and they're going to come after you and your powers."

**A/n: Okay…umm….well, this was a tough chapter for me to write, cuz as you can tell, I get myself in really deep last chapter. And, I kind of gave up on writing for like three months. Woops :). So, I hope people are still reading this, and now that I have another plot, maybe I'll keep going. **


	18. Magical Beings

"I told you the witch wouldn't just blow it off," The sorceress hissed.

She stormed around the cavern, looking quite out of place in a long, elegant red dress. Her long brown hair flowed across her open back. With a turn of her heel, she lashed out her hand and pulled a small, cowering man out of the shadows.

"What are you so afraid of? You think I might kill you?" A horrible smile graced her face.

"Y-y-you have been known to do so, ma'am."

"You have nothing to be afraid of. As a shape-shifter, you can leave and I would never be able to find you. And as soon as you help me, I will let you do that. Tell me what happened."

"W-w-well, when I caught them in southern San Francisco, only the witch's child ate the soup. The other two ruined my plan and got "Tony" jailed. This time, I almost had her. She was really afraid, and thought it was real that I was going to hurt the others. But when she came out of the illusion, they said that the teacher had died. She didn't pay much attention to that. The Charmed One, though, and her whitelighter, they figured out pretty quick that a demon was after their daughter."

"I think more fear needs to be instilled in these so called Charmed Ones. They were witches for barely three months. They know nothing of how to control their powers or what the Book of Shadows truly holds."

"How do you know all…" The man asked, but as the sorceress turned to glare at him, he cowered in fear.

"I told you!" She snapped. "I came back from an alternate world, because the balance has been tipped. This daughter, Rose, is even more powerful than their two boys."

"Two boys?"

"You live in an alternate reality. Piper and Leo were never supposed to get so close. They were supposed to know each other in school for one year, and then Leo would move away, die in the war, and become the Charmed Ones whitelighter, exactly what happened in my world. He was never supposed to come back and sleep with her, or have that child."

"So, in this reality, there are no witches, and different children." The man reasoned, trying to understand fully.

"Yes. And one sister didn't die here, but that is not important. What is important is Rose. In about ten years, she will find the Book of Shadows, and become a powerful witch. In another three years, a spell gone wrong will bring her to my world. She runs into me, and the only way to get back home is to steal my powers, which is what she does. And this is what I have to stop."

0000000000000000000000

A loud and awkward silence filled the Wyatt's Kitchen. Rose was looking between her two parents, trying very hard to see them as magical beings that fought evil. She really couldn't. Then there was the fact that a demon was after them and their powers. Rose froze on that thought, and it took only seconds for the words to come bursting out of her mouth.

"Wait, I'm a witch too?"

"Yes," Piper admitted. "You and your sister. We gave you a potion when you were just born, so that your powers wouldn't appear."

"You POISONED us?!" Rose screeched. She jumped off the chair and ran out of the room.

"This isn't going well." Piper ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily.

"You have to be honest with her, Piper." Leo said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Why you bound your powers, why you bound hers. She needs the truth."

"Can you go get Maddie?" Piper asked. "We all need to talk about this."

0000000000000000000000

The sorceress leaned up against a fountain of splashing water, absently clicking her fingernails against the stone. Her chin resting in her hand, she was bored and anxious for her servant to return.

"They are merely sitting and talking," The man announced as he shimmered into the cave. "No gathering of troops, no potion making, just talking."

"These Charmed Ones are pathetic!"

"But it is not the Charmed Ones. It is the middle witch and her family that is talking."

"You mean she hasn't called her sisters?"

"Unless the whitelighter is off doing it, I could not see him."

"Keep watching, and try to listen in. I must be ready for whatever tactics they come up with.

0000000000000000000000

"What?" Madison moaned from inside Leo's arms as the both of them came down the stairs.

"Sorry to wake you, baby." Piper spoke softly, reaching out and taking her youngest from Leo. Madison molded against her mother's body and leaned her head on her shoulder. "We're having a family talk."

Rose sat huddled in a corner of the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. She harrumphed as Piper said this.

"Okay, Rose. We did not poison you. What we did was called 'binding'. We didn't want either of you to see your powers, if you had any, because…when me and your aunts were witches, we almost killed each other."

"What are you talking about, mommy?" Madison asked.

"You have magical powers, honey." Piper explained, trying to smile. "But me and daddy hid them when you were really little."

"You almost killed each other?" Rose interrupted.

"It was right after our Grams had died, and we were running around the house, yelling and screaming at each other, trying to blame someone. Aunt Phoebe went upstairs, and found a book, and suddenly we all had powers."

"What could you do?" Rose gasped, sitting upright and forgetting her anger.

"Well, Aunt Phoebe had premonitions. She could see a vision of the past, present, or future. Aunt Prue had telekinesis. She could move things with her mind. And I had the power to freeze things."

"Do you know what our powers are?" Rose wondered.

"We have powews too?" Madison asked.

"Yes," Piper said to Maddie, "and no, because there is a long line of Halliwells, and many powers passed down. The only way we would know is if…" Piper gulped, not able to get the words out.

She had been so sure that she would never have to freeze anything again. So sure she would never have to see magic again. But someone was threatening to kill her children. Magic was the only way to fight.

"If we unbind all of our powers."

"All?" Madison, Rose, and even Leo asked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm going to unbind my powers too."

**A/n: Okay, I'm very sorry. Another two months of me being gone. I hope you all like this, reviews would be great! And pass the story along, if you think someone else will like it. **


End file.
